


Pink Roses

by roryonice



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, American Football, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roryonice/pseuds/roryonice
Summary: Popular!FootballPlayer!Phil comes up with creative ways to ask Pastel!Dan to Prom, but it doesn’t work out the way he’d hoped.





	Pink Roses

Being the senior football star of his high school, you’d think that Phil Lester would already have a date to Prom. He was the only one on his football team that didn’t have a pretty girl on his arm planning out their outfits so that they matched perfectly.

Phil knew who he wanted to go to Prom with, but it wasn’t a girl, which is why he hadn’t asked his crush. He wasn’t worried that Dan Howell, the boy he’s been silently pining over since 9th grade, would turn him down because he’s a boy: Dan had already had multiple boyfriends. Phil is the one who was nervous about going to Prom with a boy.

Phil knew that Dan liked romantic gestures to be made for him, so Phil had a bouquet of fresh flowers in his locker along with a card asking him to Prom on Thursday morning, two days until Prom. All he needed now was the courage to actually give Dan the flowers and card.

As he was sitting in the cafeteria at a table in the middle of the room with the rest of the football team as he did every morning, Phil didn’t bother to keep a conversation going. He was staring at the table adjacent his, where Dan was sitting. This had been going on for several days now, and Dan’s caught him staring every time, and today is no different.

Dan turned is head to the left over his own shoulder, batted his mascara-coated eyelashes and tossed a smile to Phil, who blushed but didn’t look away. Dan turned back to his friends, talking and laughing as usual.

Just when Phil was about to retrieve the flowers from his locker and ask Dan to Prom, the bell rang signalling that he needed to get on his way to his first hour class.

Throughout his first four classes of the day, Phil was distracted and on-edge. He was psyching himself up for lunch, when he’d get the flowers out of his locker and finally ask Dan.

When lunch rolled around, Phil was confident. He had the bouquet of pink roses in his hand and was striding across the unkempt lawn of the school towards Dan’s group of friends.

All of his football buddies were playing football, despite it not being football season for another three and a half months. One of them saw Phil and assumed that he’s playing, so the ball is thrown in his direction. When Phil saw the ball sailing towards him, he panicked. His choices were: a) catch the ball but drop the flowers and b) get hit in the face by the ball but keep the flowers in hand. Phil doesn’t decide fast enough and soon he’s reaching out to catch the ball with the hand that’s holding the flowers, resulting in the flowers being knocked out of his hand and flattened in the mud.

The guy who threw the ball jogged over to Phil to apologise, but Phil was looking at Dan in embarrassment. Dan saw what happened and knew exactly who the flowers were for, but only gave Phil an apologetic smile and turns away.

“Sorry, Dude! I didn’t see your flowers,” Phil’s buddy said. “Good to know you’re finally asking a chick to Prom, though!”

“Yeah,” Phil replied half-heartedly. He picked up the football and tossed it back, but left the flowers that cost $25 and card that he spent several hours making in the mud.

Dan watched Phil trudge indoors with empathetic eyes. Once Phil was inside, he left his group of friends and picked up the ruined roses. He took the mud-splattered card out of its pastel blue envelope and admired the cover. It had cute little paper flowers glued to it and glitter glue around the perimeter of the lavender-coloured card. ‘DAN…’ was written on the cover in bold blue letters. Dan was amazed at how well the card was made because he was in Phil’s art class and knew just how bad he was at it.

The inside was fairly simple, with only the paper flowers and a few sentences of writing: I know I’m not very discreet about my interest in you. You probably already know that I’ve wanted to be your boyfriend since 9th grade and that there isn’t a day goes by that you aren’t on my mind. I know I’m a bit late in asking you since there’s only a couple days until Prom, but I was wondering if you’d go with me?

Sincerely,

Phil Lester

Dan smiled sadly and slid the card into the small pocket in the front of his backpack.

The next day, Phil showed up to school discouraged but with new means of asking Dan to Prom. Prom is Saturday, the following day, so Phil was really running out of time.

He spent the whole of the previous evening and night designing a hollow glass cube that he found in his mother’s craft supplies and strung coloured lights inside and glued them to the inside and when it was plugged in the lights spelled out PROM? He began looking through his mother’s craft supplies the instant he arrived home to find inspiration and worked on the light until one o’clock in the morning. He was very tired, but also very proud of himself.

He’d decorated the outside as well with the paper flowers he used on the card as his mother had whole boxes filled with all different colours and sizes. He’d painted the back with swirls of purple and blue so that it would highlight the pink lights and make them easier to read.

He wasted no time Friday morning and began to approach Dan’s table the instant he walked through the school doors.

Lots of people were watching him, including Dan and his friends, but Phil tired his best to block them out. He was nearly at Dan’s table when his foot hit a stray backpack and he tripped very ungracefully.

He tried his best to shield the glass object in his hands from the hard linoleum, but was unsuccessful. Glass shards scattered across the floor along with Phil’s courage and dignity.

Phil was on his knees, gazing at the beautiful shards of painted glass and pink lights that he even managed to plug into a battery. The cafeteria was silent and all eyes were on Phil, but the only eyes that Phil cared about were Dan’s. Phil looked up at Dan, but quickly averted his gaze to the ground as he couldn’t stand the look of pity on his face.

“I’m sorry,” Phil whispered, getting to his feet and walking towards the hall where his locker was, breaking into a jog halfway there. He could cry. He wanted to scream. He did punch his locker. Twice in a row the most beautiful things he had ever made had been ruined, and each time he had made a fool out of himself in front of the only person he really cared about at his disgusting public high school.

Phil shoved his backpack into his locker and turned to continue down the hallway, but Dan Howell was blocking his path. “What did it say?” he wondered softly.

“It doesn’t matter what it said,” Phil sighed, wishing that Dan had just stayed in the cafeteria. He was the last person Phil wanted to see right now.

“Yes, it does,” Dan pressed.

“It said PROM?. I was going to ask you to Prom, but it doesn’t matter anymore, because Dan Howell, you deserve so much more than what I have to offer.”

“That’s not true,” Dan whispered. Phil couldn’t come up with a response, because Dan was stepping forward and looping his hands around Phil’s neck and then they were kissing.

The kiss was short, but it was the highlight of Phil’s life thus far. Dan Howell was kissing him, and it wasn’t against his will.

Dan pulled away. “Yes, I’ll go to Prom with you,” he said quietly against Phil’s lips.

“Why?” was all Phil could muster.

Dan smiled, “Because I’ve seen you in art class, and what you did for me was 100x better than anything you’ve ever made.” He hesitated before continuing, “I also read your card. And yes, I did know.”

Phil blushed and Dan smiled sweetly before walking to his first class right as the bell rang.

_______________

At seven o’clock on Saturday evening, Phil pulled up to Dan’s house in his father’s pickup. While Phil didn’t think Dan particularly liked pickups, it was a lot better than Phil’s own car, which was a puke-green 1996 Honda Civic.

He walked up the stone path to the porch and knocked on the cherry red front door. He played with his blue tie anxiously as he waited for someone to answer the door.

The door was opened by a tall woman with an apron tied around her neck. “Hello! You must be Phil,” she greeted in a friendly tone. “Come on in, Darling.”

Phil stepped inside, rubbing the bottoms of his shoes on the welcome mat just inside the door.

“Dan should be down in a second,” Dan’s mother assured him. She marched up the carpeted steps and down a hallway that Phil couldn’t really see. She pounded on a door and shouted, “You’re boyfriend is here!”

Phil blushed, as he wasn’t actually Dan’s boyfriend (yet, anyways). “I’ll be there soon! Hold your horses, Mom,” Dan yelled in reply. He was fixing his hair and adjusting his white suit, making sure that it sat on his shoulders just right.

When Dan walked down the stairs, Phil was amazed. Sure, Dan always looked great, but white was definitely his colour.

When he reached the bottom of the steps, Phil realised that he forgot something. “Oh!” he exclaimed. “I’ll be right back.”

Phil hurried out the door to his Dad’s truck and retrieved a bouquet of pink roses identical to the ones he bought on Thursday. Hopefully he doesn’t drop these ones.

“Here you go. Completely mud-free and unsquished flowers,” Phil smiled, handing the bouquet to Dan once he returned to the house. “You look really lovely,” he added.

“Thank you,” Dan grinned, flushing a pretty pink. He took a glass vase from a cupboard in the kitchen and filled it with water for the flowers.

“I need a picture before you go,” Dan’s mother insisted, whipping out her cell phone. Dan pressed into Phil’s side and Phil wrapped an arm around Dan’s waist as his mother held her phone sideways out in front of her and tapped the camera button with her pointer finger. “Alright, have fun boys!”

“We will,” Dan said.

Phil led him out to his father’s pickup and apologised, “Sorry it’s a pickup; I tried to rent a limousine but the rental place was all out.”

“It’s perfect,” Dan assured him as he was helped into the passenger’s seat of the tall vehicle.

They went out to dinner before arriving at the school for the dance, as it was being held in the gym.

Many people were surprised that the star football player of their school came to Prom with a boy, but thankfully nobody said anything about it the whole night.

Dan and Phil did all of the things all other couples at Prom did that night: took photos, talked to their friends, got to know each other well, and danced the night away. Neither of them were voted Prom King, but that was probably better, because they didn’t have any distractions and could simply enjoy each other’s company.

The two were sitting down when one of the last songs of the night came on: Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran. Dan gasped loudly and dragged Phil out to dance because, “OH MY GOSH THIS IS MY FAVOURITE SONG!”

The two danced throughout the whole song, Dan singing along all the while. Dan’s singing didn’t annoy Phil, though. It only made him more entranced.

The song was coming to a close when Phil leaned his head in close to Dan and asked him, “Would you want to be my boyfriend?”

Dan smiled and kissed him, just like he had the previous day. “Yes, I’ll be your boyfriend.”


End file.
